El Amuleto de la Vida
El Amuleto de la Vida es el séptimo episodio de la Segunda Temporada de Wikia Flaminn Fan-Fics. Personajes Personajes mayores *Princesa Flama *Finn *Flint Personajes menores *Annie *'????' *Jake (mencionado) Sinopsis Finn ve de nuevo al hermano de la Princesa Flama. Este no se fía de él. Lo que no saben, es que el Reino de Fuego está en peligro. Primera parte:Ups! Transcripción El chico se quedó petrificado al saber que el hermano de su novia estaba con ella. Al chico le preocupaba que el chico no lo iba a aceptar como novio de su hermana. Phoebe:¿Finn? Estas perplejo, ¿te pasa algo? Finn:¿Yo? Ehhh... El hermano de la chica de fuego al ver que su hermana tardaba en regresar fue a ver si le paso algo Flint:'Phoebe ¿quien vino? '''Phoebe:'Ohhh, él es mi-¡mi amigo! 'Finn:'O.O Oh, sí soy un amigo suyo, y he venido porque ehhh quería enseñarle una cosa que esta en ehhh ¡El Dulce Reino! '''Flint: (sospechando) y si en vez de ir a ese reino de pacotilla vamos al reino de fuego. Phoebe: (susurrando a su hermano) Pero, ¡¿le vas a dejar a Finn que vea el secreto del reino?! Flint:(susurrando a su hermana) ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No soy tan tonto para hacer eso! Phoebe: (susurrando) Oye Flint... Flint: ¿Qué pasa? Phoebe:(susurrando) Es que yo y Finn somos novios... Flint:(gritando) ¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!! Finn se sobre salto sobre el repentino grito del chico de fuego Flint:¡¡Así que por este bastardo (señalando a Finn), estuviste con depresión!! Finn:¡¿Depresión?! Phoebe:¡No tuve depresión! >///< Flint:(dirigiéndose hacia Finn con desprecio) Bueno, bueno, así que tu serás el Futuro rey. Finn:¿Eh? ¡Pu-pues claro! Flint:'''Bueno... Me haré cargo de que eso no pase, además, quedaste fatal al interrumpir una de nuestras comidas familiares, eso me da más motivo para separarte deshacerme de ti... '''Phoebe:¡Pero esa vez estaba siendo controlado por Jake! Flint:¿Quién es Jake? Bueno, da igual... ---- Mientras tanto en el dulce reino, la muchacha humana estaba muy nerviosa Annie:¡Oh my glob, voy a llegar tarde a la quedada! Tengo que darme prisa si no quiero que se enfade... La chica iba corriendo, pero para que nadie se diese cuenta de que era ella, se hizo una coleta y se puso un antifaz y un gorro en la cabeza Rato más tarde. ????:¡Annie! Llegas tarde. Annie: Lo siento... Oye ????:¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR MI NOMBRE! Annie:'Pero... todavía no lo olvidas, ¡y lo que estoy haciendo por ti! '????:'''Lo que estas haciendo me lo debes, ¡yo hice que sobrevivieras! '''Annie:(con lágrimas en los ojos)¡Además de que hago lo que quieras debo sentir un horrible pinchazo en mis pies cuando ando! ¡¡Los pinchazos eran innecesarios!! ????:¿¡Cómo!? (agarra a Annie por el cuello) ¿¿Quieres morir?? Annie:(ahogándose) ¡N- nooo! ¡¡Ha-haré lo-lo qu-que sea!! ????:'''Así que ve al Reino de Fuego y roba el amuleto, que mantiene vivo a todos sus habitantes. '''Annie:(sobandose el cuello por el dolor) ¿Amuleto? Dame detalles. ????:'''En el Reino de Fuego, debajo del salón del trono, se encuentra una sala, muy protegida, que alberga un amuleto secreto. Solo saben de el el Rey Flama y los dos hijos más grandes de él. El amuleto mantiene vivo el fuego natural, que es el fuego rojo, si ese amuleto es roto matará a todos los elementos de fuego rojo. '''Annie::v no te entiendo, ¿acaso quieres matarte? ????:'''No, pero estaría bien, hacer que la princesa, su hermano y su padre se suicidase y yo tener el gobierno del Reino, esclavizarlos a todos y más tarde tentar contra los otros Reinos de Fuego. El fuego rojo debería estar extinto, todo, pero absolutamente TODAS las cosas están contaminadas aquí, la forma de crear nuevos elementos de fuego rojo, es prácticamente imposible sin ese amuleto. '''Annie:¿Entonces si yo quiero hacer un elemento de fuego, solo podría ser de fuego azul? ????:'''Exactamente, ten toma este mapa (acercándole el papel) tu escudo de fuego (le hace un escudo, pero no azul, como suelen ser, sino rojo, uno más duradero y más fuerte), que no te pillen. '''Annie: Vale... Annie salió del escondite y se dirigió hacia el Reino de Fuego. Annie:(Cantando una canción) I dooo love you ohhhh I doooo love you ohhh but it's alright aaaaaaaaaalright~ Al estar distraída Annie tropieza con una roca y cae cuesta abajo. Annie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (acaba golpeándose con una roca contra la cabeza y acto seguido pierde el conocimiento.) Desde la cueva la chica misteriosa escucha un grito. ????: ¿Qué ha sido ese gritido? (Se asoma cuesta abajo y ve a Annie tirada contra el suelo al lado de una roca). La chica se dirige hacia Annie, al verla inconsciente la coge y la lleva de vuelta a la cueva. '????:'Annie eres una patosa, esto lo tendré que hacer yo misma. Pero aún no... '-FIN-' Curiosidades *Se confirma de que Annie, sufre fuertes pinchazos en los pies cada vez que anda, pero aún así sale mucho de paseo y no aparenta sufrir daños. *Se nombran hechos del episodio de "El traje de Jake" de la serie normal. *Se confirman diferentes tipos de escudos anti-fuego. **Estos escudos, solo pertenecen a nuestro Fic, y por eso no saldrán en la serie original. *El lugar del escondite es una cueva que se encuentra en la ladera de una montaña. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios de varias partes